


maboroshi

by bakaro



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Lowercase, Missing Scene, dream - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakaro/pseuds/bakaro
Summary: где-то там, в глубине сознания, смеётся неа.
Kudos: 2





	maboroshi

**Author's Note:**

> まぼろし [maboroshi] — призрак, иллюзия

аллен вцепляется в простынь пальцами — ткань трещит и расползается по ниточкам — как в спасательный круг, как в единственную ниточку, которая связывает его с реальностью. тело горит, слово аллен вышел под холодный ливень в тонкой рубашке поздней осенью и — простыл. левая рука не очень хочет слушаться — пальцы словно чужие и онемевшие. в горло же будто насыпали песка — мешает дышать — и сейчас бы хоть каплю живительной влаги. волосы падают на глаза. аллен кричит... пытается — из горла только хрипы. за окном ночь — на небе ни звёздочки, да и луна, которая так любит заглядывать в чужие окна, и та куда-то пропала с неба. аллен поджимает ноги к груди и старается не слушать — _не слышать_.

где-то там, в глубине сознания, смеётся неа.

«борись, кричи, убегай, мой милый аллен. это так забавно. но в конце, как не пытайся, ты проиграешь. твоё тело станет моим. ты _сам_ мне его предложил».

у неа золотистые глаза, которые смотрят прямо в душу. тёплые руки и мягкий голос — в нём почему-то слышна обида.

«почему ты забыл обо мне, аллен?»

неа обнимает крепко — руки скользят по плечам и смыкаются за спиной — аллен вздрагивает и. утыкается лбом в его плечо — по телу бегут мурашки... аллен чувствует себя _на своём_ месте. думать о том, что он в объятиях врага вообще-то — не хочется.

где заканчивается реальность и начинается иллюзия?

аллен уже не пытается это понять. объятия кажутся знакомыми, но воспоминание ускользает, не давая схватить себя за хвост.  
кто обнимал его так? когда это было? кем был для него тот человек? почему он не помнит даже его имени?

неа гладит по волосам и улыбается. аллен этого не видит — он просто _знает_.

жарко. тело горит. аллен кусает себя за запястье — только бы выбраться из иллюзии, только бы не дать поглотить себя без остатка. серые глаза упрямо смотрят в обшарпанную стену комнаты, которая едва различима в темноте.

на полу возле кровати почему-то сидит неа. его глаза словно два язычка пламени — медовое золото — смотрят уверенно, а на дне зрачка смешинки.

аллен запутался, где заканчивается сон, и начинается реальность. а может нет ни какой реальности, и существует только вечный сон?

неа чуть склоняет голову в бок и тянет губы в улыбку — холод и равнодушие.

«ты мой, аллен уолкер. тебе не убежать».

аллен распахивает глаза. по обшарпанным стенам отеля лениво ползут солнечные лучи, с улицы слышны голоса и цокот копыт. аллен замёрз.

_сон закончился?_


End file.
